Queen Elf/Freya
Queen Elf is a boss in part 2 of Paradox. She resides in the middle of Fairy's Island. Recruitment Bring her both the Silver and Gold Trophy from the Coliseum and she'll join. The Silver Trophy is obtained from completing any race match. The Gold Trophy is obtained by surviving 10 rounds the survival mode. Biography Queen of the Elves, after Luka and co repel all four invasion forces, they're tasked to take down the leaders of the four races that attacked. Queen Elf is one of them, and upon reaching her, Queen Elf insists on a fight, which the party takes. After knocking sense into her, a Walraune shows up and boasts about brainwashing Queen Elf and Queen Alraune, and fights the party. Queen Elf dispels the brainwashing on herself and askes the party to go and brainwash Queen Alraune. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I shall wring out your semen..." "To trespass upon a place like this...!" "As the Queen of the elves, I'm also the queen of archery. An expert more skilled than myself does not exist in this world." "Elven tribes are reluctant to fight against each other. The succession of the Queen's seat has been done peacefully behind the scenes." "The Elf Princess of the Elf Village is a blood relative of mine. She is also a really troublesome girl." "We shall have Grand Noah. It shall be reborn as a city of elves and fairies." "I'm good with healing magic. I'm not as skilled as mermaids or alraunes however..." "It feels like some wave is disturbing the mind... ...Is it just my imagination?" "There is nothing to talk about. Now perish..." "If anyone can save us... I will go so far as to dedicate my soul to Her Majesty Alipheese the 15th." "Please accept this..." (+1 Magic Crystallized Tears) "Please accept this money..." (+ 5625G) "Please accept this medicine..." (+ 1 Panacea) "Potatoes are perfect for stockpiling. If you don't mind, could I please have some...?" (Give 1 Potato) *Yes - "There are some kind people..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "So you won't extend a hand to me..." "Would you please give me some money...?" (Give 3375G) *Yes - "There are some kind people..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "So you won't extend a hand to me..." *Not enough money - "...You do not have enough money." "The Fairies are looking for a toy. Would you please give me a lucky mallet...?" (Give 1 Lucky Mallet) *Yes - "There are some kind people..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "So you won't extend a hand to me..." "Queen Fairy is an amiable friend. Incidentally, do you know the meaning of "Amiable"?" *Untrustworthy - "Foolish...you will meet your end without knowing the answer." (-5 Affinity) *Very intimate - "It appears there is some wisdom in you..." (+10 Affinity) *Can't control your mind - "No, I can." "Do you understand why we hate humans...?" *They destroy nature - "It seems you are aware of your own foolish behavior..." (+10 Affinity) *They took away your people's home - "If it were just that, we would simply persevere... But you are destroying the abundant nature!" *They killed elves - "I will not perish!" (-5 Affinity) "What have you come to do in this place...?" *I came to fight - "You've returned to kill us after all!" (-5 Affinity) *I came to talk - "A human wants to talk...? I reject it, but...I'll take your intentions into consideration." (+10 Affinity) *I came to have sex - "Foolish... In that case, I shall have sexual intercourse with you until you cry." "I'd like to ask you something unrelated... Do you know of any methods for dealing with social withdrawal?" *Counselling - "I agree... Do you have to cope with slothfulness?" (+10 Affinity) *Drag them out - "That would only have the opposite effect...!" (-5 Affinity) *Withdraw together - "That won't solve it!" (+10 Affinity) "Once I take over Grand Noah... What do you think we should do?" *Make it a country of elves and fairies - "Yes, you understand well..." (+10 Affinity) *Slaughter all of the inhabitants - "I'm not a human, I will not go so far as committing atrocities. However, I will expel them from the Noah region." *Live in the Colosseum - "I-I'm not interested in the Colosseum!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Freya: "The future of my race hangs on my shoulders. Come, let's go reform this world." With Claudia: Claudia: "My queen... Why is there a flood of false rumors that elves are nymphomaniacs?" Freya: "I caught a man and tried to squeeze information out of him... Even though I had thoroughly violated him, I was unable to make him tell me anything." Claudia: "I also interrogated a great number of men by raping them, but... Everyone just ends up moaning from pleasure, so I don't know where the rumor originated." Freya: "It is troublesome indeed... The source of this harmful rumor must be discovered no matter what." With Kasumi: Kasumi: "Your Majesty, Queen Elf..." Freya: "You are a shinobi from the elf village. For some reason, it is quite strange to be steeped in different cultures..." Kasumi: "Nindou is handed down in Yamatai, of which I have inherited. Of course, I have not lost my elven pride..." Freya: "The cultures are different, but the elves are the same... For the sake of our brethren, let us fight against the threat to the world." With Gekka: Gekka: "Your Majesty, Queen Elf... You appear to be in good spirits." Freya: "You are a samurai from the elf village. For some reason, it is quite strange to be steeped in different cultures..." Gekka: "Yamatai's samurai code was handed down to us. Let's clear a future for our brethren with this blade." Freya: "Come to think of it, I was also raised among a tribe that respected honor and prided itself in battle. The cultures are different but they carry the same soul..." With San: Freya: "Amazoness... As you know, I was raised among your tribe." San: "And for that reason, Freya is strong. The strongest warrior of the elves must be none other than the Queen." Freya: "However... The sense of values that had taken root in me may have been too militant." San: "The Amazoness are a fighting tribe... That was going to be inevitable." Freya: "For the sake of building friendly relations with humans... I must explore means other than displays of force." With Airy: Freya: "Elves and fairies have been in an alliance since ancient times... Even if those ties were cut, you and I have been friends for a long time." Airy: "Yes, I could even say you are my closest friend..." Freya: "So why is there an insect stuck to my head? Was this something you prepared...?" Airy: "You could say my fairy blood gets excited once in a while... It was an enjoyable prank, ufufu... ♪" With Fernandez: Freya: "The elven race gave birth to the legendary swordsman, Fernandez... Even though your body is no longer living, it is an honor to meet you." Fernandez: "You're the current Queen Elf... ...Why do I sense a warrior's breath coming from you?" Freya: "I was raised among the Amazoness... Their tribe takes pride in the honor of warriors." Fernandez: "Someone who prides the honor of warriors stands above all the elves... Times sure have changed..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Freya: "............" Freya makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 2nd Action: Freya: "As the Queen, I have a vast knowledge of music..." Freya plays the violin..." What a painful sound! to Confuse everyone 3rd Action: Freya: "Unlike the fairies, I'm not good at dancing, but..." Freya is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 4th Action: Freya: "Haa!" Freya gets psyched up! gains increased Atk for next turn. 5th Action: Freya: "Let me give you this..." Freya presents a gift! Taiyaki) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Elves Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2